Angels,Demons,and Monsters
by VampirexXxDemon
Summary: Crossover between Supernatural and Sanctuary Can love survive a car crash? and will angels and demons ruin everything? Really good story Writen by both me and my cuzin. R
1. Chapter 1

Angels, Demons, and Monsters

Ashley's POV

Henry keeps bugging me. Something about this nest of spiders that he is apparently allergic to. Mom is sitting at her desk, doing some paper work. John (I still don't know if I should call him dad or not) is sipping tea in moms office. Will… I don't know where he is… Probably just hanging out with the Big Guy. And I'm just sitting here. Cleaning out my guns… Nothing seemed exceptionally out of the ordinary. Not at this moment. This is a rare opportunity. Something always seems to go wrong almost every day. But not today. Nothing bad would happen.

Oh, how wrong I was…

Bobby's POV

Oh, God how was I gonna tell Ash about Dean. She is gonna be devastated with everythin' that's been goin' on in her life. How the hell was I gonna tell her. The girl has already suffered so much already. With her mom lying to her and her father kidnapping her and now living with her. I didn't want to pile this onto her.

I knocked on the door to the sanctuary dreading what was gonna happen next…

Bigfoot's POV

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

I set down the windex I was using to clean the already spotless vanity table and went to get the door. I wondered who it was, while opening it. It was Bobby. Bobby Singer.

"Oh, hello Bobby, It's great… To… See you?" I faltered because of the grim look he had plastered on his face.

"Bobby, what's wrong?" I started. I moved over to the side so he could step in.

"Come in, please." Bobby still hadn't said anything.

"Uhh…" He finally said… If you could call that saying something.

"We should get everyone… I've got some bad news." His voice was shaking. What could've happened?

"Yeah ok come on I'll take you to them."

Ashley's POV

I was in my moms office listening to O death by Jen Titus on my ipod when the big guy came in with Bobby.

"Oh my god BOBBY!!!"

I ran over and hugged him tight.

"Hey kiddo." That's when I knew something was wrong.

"Bobby what's up???"

"I have some bad news."

"What, are Sam and Dean okay?"

"Sam's fine Dean… not so much."

"What do you mean not so much. Bobby what happened???"

The things running through my head everywhere. Was dean ok, was he even alive.

"There was an accident the Yellowed eyed demon possessed Johns body and started tearing Dean apart. They got away all three of them but then a semi truck ran into the impala."

"Bobby is Dean ok???" I was almost in tears.

"Ash He's in a coma."

And my world crashed down around me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing I wish I owned Dean Winchester BUT I don't so yeah. I don't own just borrow. :)

I wrote this whole chapter by myself my cousin did not help.

Angels, Demons, and Monsters

Chapter 2

Hospital

Ashley's POV

"What? … Bobby…no…he…can't…be." I said through my tears.

"Ash I'm so sorry I know how much he means to ya." Bobby said trying to calm me down.

"Take me to the hospital." I said

"Ash I don't think you want to do that." Said Bobby I turned and glared at him.

"Bobby he is one of my best friends. I'm not just gonna sit at home and wait for him to die."

At hospital

"Oh my god… no… Dean." I looked at him lying in the bed with a tube down his throat. Tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't see him like this it was just too hard I turned away leaned against the door frame and fell to the floor.

"Ashley?" Said a voice I looked up to see who it was. It was Sam. His face was all cut up and bruised but nothing he couldn't handle he's had worse.

"Oh Sammy, Why... Why did this happen?"

"Curse of the Winchesters I guess."

"I guess" I whispered I wasn't even sure he heard me. He sat down in front of me. We both just sat there quietly.

Johns Hospital room

3rd person POV

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

John looked up to see who was knocking on his door and saw Helens face. She smiles slightly.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Better. I mean I've had worse." Helen shakes her head in agreement "You sure have."

Helen went over to the wind to look outside. "So John what's next?"

"I'm going to summon the demon." Helen turned and looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" She shook her head in disbelief "I'm going to summon the demon." "And do what John!" she yelled at him.  
"I'm going to make a deal to save Dean." He said calmly. "What kind of deal?" "I'm going to give him the colt." "What if he asks for something else like your soul." "Then I'm willing to make that sacrifice." Helen looked at him sternly "So you are going to leave your sons without a mother and a father." "Helen!" He raised his voice "I have to do what is best to save my son. And don't tell me that you wouldn't do the same for Ashley!" "And of you do this how long do you think he will give you? An hour… less?" "I do what I have to for my children. And if that means risking my own life so be it."

Helen stared at him for a long moment before walking out the door leaving the argument where it stood …for now.

* * *

Deans POV

"Sam, dad, anybody?" I looked around the hospital hallway. Walking around the hospital it was bewildering me. Where was my family?

Walking down the stairs of the hospital I see a registration area. "Excuse me?" I ask walking down the stairs grunting in slight pain. "Hi." I said "I think I was in a car accident with my dad and my brother I just need to find them." I looked at the woman at the counter expectantly. But she didn't answer me. "Hello?" I asked. She still doesn't answer me. I snap my fingers in front of her face she doesn't even budge.

I walk backed to the room I was in before. And I saw myself lying in a bed with a tube down my throat.

Authors note: SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long to update. *cries* I hope yall still like me. I PROMISE the next chapter will not take this long. Please review. :D sorry it's so short.


End file.
